


A boszorkánymester selyem lepedői

by takiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Runes, Sheets, Slice of Life, Tired Alec Lightwood
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: Négy fejezet. Négy szín. Malec. Selyem. Fluff, love, hurt/comfort.





	1. Aranyló sárga

Valami csiklandozta takarón heverő kezét. Szemrebbenésnyi ideig tartott csak, akár egy pilleszárny verdesése, mintha egy valódi érintésnek csak az emléke volna, esetleg annak az álomnak a maradéka, amire már most sem emlékezett, holott abban sem volt biztos, tényleg ébren van-e egyáltalán. Életében nem érzett ekkora békét… teste mintha egy meleg, tökéletesen rá szabott gubóban heverne, egy védelmező burokban, mely a testi fájdalomtól kezdve a nyugtalanító gondolatokig bármitől megóvja. Biztos csak álmodik. De nem… az érintés megismétlődött, mintha egy szemtelen légy játszadozna vele. Az ébredés köde oszladozni kezdett, agya lassan nappali menetbe kapcsolt, kéretlenül visszacsévélve az emlékek kazettáját pár órával korábbra, ő pedig hirtelen pontosan tudta, hogy nem pillangók hozták meg számára életének legcsodálatosabb ébredését. 

– Jó reggelt – motyogta, s amikor egészen közelről megérkezett ugyanez a válasz, merte csak elhinni, hogy az emlékei valósak, és a jelen pillanat nem képzelgés vagy hiú ábránd. Óvatosan pislantott párat, mert a reggeli fény eleinte vakította, de ez csupán villanásnyi ideig tartott, a következő pillanatban ugyanis rádöbbent, hogy ő, Alec Lightwood, a saját, külön-bejáratú mesevilágában ébredt. 

Magnus közvetlen mellette, a karjában feküdt, s olyan elmondhatatlanul csodálatos volt, amilyennek talán még sosem láthatta. A Klávénak illegálissá kellene nyilvánítania, hogy valaki úgy nézhessen ki, mint az ő barátja korán reggel, mert ez senkivel szemben nem fair –, döntötte el magában. Pillantása Magnus máskor szálanként megkomponált, jelenleg szanaszét álló frizurájától kiindulva fokozatosan lejjebb siklott az arcára, elidőzött végtelenül békés tekintetén, hogy aztán leszaladjon a nyaka íve mentén, egy tört tizedmásodperc erejéig pirulva megállapodjon az egyik mellbimbója körül tekeredő, s jelenleg egyetlen öltözékének számító fekete lánc gyöngyeinek során, hogy végül megtorpanjon a bizonyára szobrász által faragott hasizmainál, de ott is csupán azért, mert útját állják a művészi mintákba gyűrődött szaténágynemű redői. A férfi a selyemlepedőkön elnyújtózva szinte beleolvadt a környezetébe, ahogy a napfény játékos csókjai aranyfényűvé varázsolták karamellszínű bőrét. 

Pillantását újra szerelme arcára szegezve, Alec lassan kihúzta zsibbadó karját Magnus feje alól, hogy rendesen szembefordulhasson vele. Magnus nem szólt, de lényét valami soha nem látott boldogság fénye ragyogta be, szája szélén mosoly, sötétbarna szeme pedig szinte áhítattal itta magába a látványt, ami Alec számára önmagában felért egy csodával, hiszen sosem hitte, hogy valaha bárki így fog ránézni. 

–Szívesen megmutatnám mindenkinek azon kevesek közül, akik valaha szapulták a művészi ízlésemet, hogy hogyan fest Alexander Lightwood reggel az ÉN arany selyemlepedőim között – járatta végig éhes tekintetét Alec testén a boszorkánymester, mire neki azonnal vér futott az arcába, s eszébe sem jutott, hogy alig pár másodperce maga is ugyanígy bámult. – De ha jobban meggondolom – folytatta ragyogó mosollyal a másik, mutatóujja begyével végigkövetve az Alec mellkasát szétszórtan borító rúnák egyikének vonalát –, inkább önző leszek, és kisajátítom magamnak a látványt. 

– Kizártnak tartom, hogy létezik a világon bárki, aki a stílusodba belekötne, de azt készséggel elismerem, hogy a ma reggeli látvány valóban éteri – értett egyet Alec bólogatva. A Magnus szemében megjelenő pajkos csillogás láttán ismét megrohanták az emlékek, s mielőtt kihátrálhatott volna belőle, inkább gyorsan kibökte, ami eszébe jutott. – Csak egy dolog hibádzik – jegyezte meg óvatosan, s nyitotta volna a száját, hogy folytassa, amikor az ismerős arcon megjelenő kérdő értetlenséget felváltotta először a rádöbbenés, majd a mérhetetlen hála kifejezése, Alec pedig hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy életében másodszor Magnus Bane lélegzetelállító, aranysárga macskaszemébe bámul. Ahogy előző este, úgy most sem volt képes megfékezni az ösztönös mozdulatot; keze szinte magától mozdult, hogy keretbe foglalja szerelme arcát, tekintetével pedig mohón itta magába a látványt. 

– Olyan gyönyörűek – lehelte, de közben máris ott motoszkált a fejében egy kellemetlen kis gondolat, pedig nem hitte volna, hogy a boldogságnak ebben a körülöttük létrejött arany burkában képes lehet negatív érzelemre. Mégis… a tény, hogy nem csupán régen léteztek, de minden bizonnyal még most is vannak olyan egyének ezen a világon, akik miatt Magnus feszélyezve érzi magát, akik tettek olyasmit, vagy kimondtak valamit, ami miatt Magnus úgy döntött, rejtegetnie kell a lényének egy ilyen alapvető részét… értetlenséggel vegyes dühvel töltötte el. 

Erőnek erejével elhessegette magától az érzést, és sietve közelebb húzódott, lehajtott fejét a másik mellkasára fektette, nehogy Magnus megneszelje, mi jár a fejében. Nem akarta elrontani a hangulatot. 

Ez a pillanat csak az övék. Megérdemlik, hogy kiélvezzék a maga teljességében.


	2. Érzéki sötétlila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy különleges alkalomhoz különleges színű lepedő illik... Legalábbis, ha a lepedő tulajdonosát Magnus Bane-nek hívják...

– Egy tanulmányhoz kell, Alexander! – jelentette be nagy hangon Magnus, s igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem venné észre a fiatalember gyanakvó fintorát, meg a tündéri pírt az arcán. Máig képtelen volt betelni vele, hogy ugyanaz az árnyvadász, aki szükség esetén három falánk-démont képes ártalmatlanná tenni egyetlen nyílvesszővel, és aki ráadásul a New York-i intézet nemrég kinevezett ifjú vezetője, még ennyi együtt töltött hónap után is folyton irul-pirul az ő szabad szájú megjegyzésein. Különben sem értette, mi ezzel a gond, hiszen, amit kigondolt, nemcsak spontán, de egyenesen briliáns, ezt Alexander is nyilván belátja majd, ha túljut az első megrökönyödésen. Már most vagy száz ötlete volt, hogyan lehetne még különlegesebbé tenni a dolgot, és minden másodpercben újabb és újabb terv támadt a fejében, így szinte alig hallotta, hogy kísérlete remélhetőleg jövőbeli alanya mit dörmög az orra alatt.

– Tanulmányhoz, na persze – motyogta Alec, és ha nem is riadtan (egy árnyvadász nem ijedhet meg egy alvilágitól, még ha akkor sem, ha nevezett alvilági kezében a szokásosnál is jobban megdőlt a csillámporos üvegcse aznap reggel, és ha nevezett alvilági történetesen a barátja, akkor sem), de meglepő határozottsággal tette karba a kezét, ami – Magnus jól tudta – a védekezés egyértelmű jele nála. – Miért nem ülhetünk le a kanapéra, ahol egy tea kíséretében elmondhatnék neked mindent, amit csak tudok a témáról?

– Alexander… – Magnus egy, a csakis reménytelen esetek számára tartogatott, gyötrelmes sóhajt eresztett az ég felé. Hogy Alec menthetetlenül tehetségtelen a szóvirágok és kacifántos körmondatok terén, meg hogy harapófogóval kell kihúzni belőle mindent, ami az érzelmeivel kapcsolatos, az egyik olyan tulajdonsága volt, amit Magnus, másokkal ellentétben, kimondottan lenyűgözőnek talált. Hosszú-hosszú élete során sosem ismert senki mást, aki Alec kendőzetlen őszinteségével volt képes kimondani olyan elcsépelt, és sokak által giccsesnek titulált mondatokat, mint a „Nem tudok nélküled élni”, és a „Szeretlek”, ráadásul úgy, hogy Magnusnak soha egy szemernyi kétsége sem volt felőle, hogy minden egyes szótagot komolyan gondol. Alec „szeretlek”-je minden alkalommal új volt, váratlan, magával ragadó, mégis annyira igazi és szívből jövő, hogy képtelenség volt megunni újra meg újra hallani a szájából. Amit viszont Magnus mérhetetlen fájdalommal konstatált, pedig folytonosan szembesülnie kellett vele, az Alec képzelőerejének totális hiánya volt, ami legalábbis segíthette volna abban, hogy igazán értékelni tudja az ő maihoz hasonló, príma elképzeléseit. 

– Először is… este tíz órakor, és egy ilyen alkalomhoz legalábbis egy könnyed koktél dukál, semmi esetre sem tea – lépett közelebb Magnus, s mutatóujját színpadias mozdulattal felemelte, hogy imigyen nyomatékosítsa érvei igazát. – Másodszor – ezúttal a középső ujja lendült a magasba, s közben oly közel ért, hogy a zöldes pontocskákat is ki tudta venni az ő makacsabbnál is makacsabb Alexanderének különleges, világos-mogyoróbarna szemében, – az én megoldásom gyakorlatiasabb, fantáziadúsabb, és ha szabad ily kétértelműen fogalmaznom, beláthatatlanul nagyobb élvezetet kínál, mint egy száraz beszélgetés a témában. És végül a harmadik érvem… – imádta, hogy egészen kicsit lábujjhegyre kell állnia ahhoz, hogy apró csókokat hintsen az egyértelműen nem tiltakozó árnyvadász ajkaira, orra hegyére, homlokára –, hogy úgysem leszel képes nemet mondani nekem – zárta egy ragyogó mosollyal a litániát. 

Ó igen, haladunk, haladunk! 

Alec álmodozóvá váló tekintete egyértelműen arra utalt, hogy jó irányba tart a meggyőzéssel, bár még nem merte megnyertnek nyilvánítani a csatát. A Klávé és Maryse igen alapos munkát végeztek, amikor kedvese fejébe égették a dogmát, miszerint az intimitás minden formája egy másik férfi iránt, amiben jelen van a szexualitás, csakis valami büntetendő, kerülendő cselekedet lehet. Bár Alec az ő gyengéd és türelmes irányítása mellett sikeresen levetkőzte gátlásai nagy részét, teste ösztönös reakcióit általában képtelen volt megfékezni, s amint Magnus elkezdte pikánsabb irányba terelni az eseményeket, leggyakoribb reflexe általában a nyaktól bokáig való elpirulás volt. Az első sokk elmúltával viszont legtöbbször a felfedező énje kerekedett felül, s képes volt a legváratlanabb módokon meglepetést okozni neki. 

Ha nem értelmezi rosszul a jeleket – márpedig ritkán fordult elő vele az ilyesmi –, akkor Alexander most épp pro- és kontra érveket sorakoztat a fejében, s azt igyekszik eldönteni, hogy megpróbálja-e lebeszélni őt a dologról, vagy inkább saját magát beszélje rá, hogy kiszolgáltassa magát szeretője kényére-kedvére. Magnust már a második opció puszta lehetősége is olyan izgalomba hozta, hogy egy lépést el kellett hátrálnia, nehogy elárulja magát, főleg mivel nem egy vad, pusztán erotikus élmény reményével indult neki ennek az estének – azt egy másik, jobban mondva, sok másik alkalomra tartogatta.

Alec két nagy tenyerét most épp az ő vállán nyugtatva bámult valahová elfelé a feje felett (Magnus sosem unta meg csodálni impozáns magasságát, hiszen alig-alig volt nálánál is daliásabb szeretője az élete során), míg végül a szokásos, őszinte, egyenes pillantását az övébe fúrva, megszólalt.

– Akkor összefoglalom, jó? Az egyik kliensed kérésére megidézett démon láttán – amiről egyébként az intézet vezetőjeként NEM akarok semmit tudni –, valamiért eszedbe jutott, hogy halaszthatatlanul a fejedbe kell verned az árnyvadászok által használt leggyakoribb rúnák alakját és funkcióját, s mivel több száz év alatt nyilvánvalóan nem született egyetlen könyv sem ebben a témában, s az én felajánlásom, hogy a kanapén ülve osszam meg veled az ezzel kapcsolatos, gyerekkorom óta belém rögzült, igen kiterjedt ismereteket, nem tartalmaz elég izgalmat ÉS koktélt, inkább megpróbálsz rávenni, hogy vetkőzzek pucérra, és várjam meg, míg a testemen található összes rúnát tüzetesen áttanulmányozod. – A mondat végére érve kieresztette a tüdejében maradt csekélyke levegőt, majd művészi ívű szemöldökét felvonva hozzátette. – Valami ilyesmiről van szó, ugye? 

– Alexander, egy hős vagy! Magam se foglalhattam volna össze jobban – lelkesedett Magnus, cuppanós puszit nyomva az árnyvadász arcára, aki azzal a bizonyos legendás szemforgatással nyugtázta, hogy cinizmussal jelenleg annyit ér csak, mintha Jace „könyvklubjában” próbálna megismerkedni a mondén irodalom klasszikusaival. 

– Hm… – A csábos zöld pöttyöcskékkel teli mogyorószínű szempár ragyogását néhány másodpercre elrejtve előle, Alec lassan behunyta a szemét, s amikor kinyitotta, már a megadás és eltökéltség szikrái égtek benne, meghazudtolván következő szavait. – Mielőtt beleegyezem ebbe, részleteket akarok hallani a megvalósítás mikéntjeiről – jelentette ki.   
Magnus élvezettel nyomta ajkait előbb az egyik, majd másik árulkodóan felizzó piros foltra barátja enyhén borostás arcán, de közben már húzta is maga után a karjánál fogva a hálószoba felé. 

– Egyszerűbb, ha megmutatom – szólt hátra a válla felett, majd szabad kezével csettintett egyet, így mágiája bizsergésétől kísérve tették meg az utolsó pár lépést, míg végül magától kitárult előttük az ajtó. Alecet egy pillanatra sem eresztve, Magnus lassan megállt, s mosolyogva itta magába a szobára gyermeki áhítattal rácsodálkozó árnyvadász látványát. Minden szerénységet mellőzve megállapította, hogy ismét tökéletes munkát végzett, Alec ugyanis látszólag le sem tudta venni a szemét az elé táruló, személyre szólóan csakis kettejüknek megalkotott mini-mennyországról. 

Az elsötétített hálót csak a csillagok és New York idáig beszüremlő utcai fényei, valamint a stratégikus pontokon elhelyezett gyertyák lángjának meghitt ragyogása világította be, s Magnus pontosan tudta, mit csinál, amikor egyenesen Japánból „kölcsönzött” sötétlila lepedőket, és selyem ágyneműt az alkalomra, akárhányszor elképzelte ugyanis magában ezt az estét, a fekete jelekkel tarkított hófehér bőr, és lila selyem hármas kontrasztjának képzete minduntalan megdobogtatta szívét.

– Akkor… számíthatok a segítségedre? – tette fel ártatlan arccal a kérdést, de minden további hangtöredék a torkában akadt, amikor Alec, elszakítva tekintetét a szobáról, feléje fordult, s Magnus egy pillanat erejéig meglátta a szemében tükröződni a meggyújtott gyertyák fényét, mielőtt a másik csodálatos, telt ajkaival az övére tapadt, és csókolta, csókolta, csókolta, amíg mindketten ki nem fogytak a szuszból, és fel kellett jönniük a valóság felszínére éltető levegőért. 

– Szeretlek – lihegte Alec, homlokát az övéhez döntve. 

Egy újabb felejthetetlen „szeretlek”. Ki tudna ennek ellenállni?

Magnus minden további szó nélkül tolni kezdte maga előtt, menet közben valahogy lehámozva róla a színét vesztett, bő pólót, amit mindig alváshoz vett fel, s csak akkor találta meg ismét a hangját, mikor a másik meztelen felsőtesttel már hanyatt feküdt az ágyon, behunyt szemmel, a normálisnál egy fokkal szaporábban szedve a levegőt, s pontosan úgy festett, mintha személyesen Raziel pottyantotta volna le neki, egyenesen az égből. 

– Ne feledjük, ez egy tudományos… tanulmány – hörögte Magnus, aztán köhintett, majd csípőre tett kézzel jelezte nemtetszését, amikor a tudományos tanulmány korábban reménybeli, mostanra önkéntessé avanzsált alanya nem átallott szemtelenül elmosolyodni.

– A teljesen spontán tudományos tanulmányé, aminek a helyszínét is bizonyára teljesen spontánul tervezted meg napokkal ezelőtt, hm? – duruzsolta lágy hangon az „alany”, miközben hosszú végtagjait kényelmesen kinyújtóztatva elfészkelődött a lilaság selyem tengerében. – Azt se feledjük azonban – tette hozzá csillogó szemmel –, hogy te a tanulmány szerzője leszel csupán, de én szolgáltatom hozzá az ismeretanyagot. Más szavakkal, én leszek a tanítómestered.

– Kezdem azt hinni, Mr. Lightwood – vagy szólítsam inkább DR. Lightwoodnak, tanár úr? –, hogy kezdeti vonakodása immár a múlté. 

– Nem tudom, Mr. Bane… próbáljuk ki! 

Az egyértelmű invitálásnak azon nyomban eleget téve, Magnus egy intéssel füzetet és tollat bűvölt az ágyra, majd törökülésben elhelyezkedett szorosan Alec bal oldala mellett, akinek korábbi kételyeit mintha elfújták volna, várakozóan, egyenletesen lélegezve vetette alá magát a kísérletnek, és akkora bizalom és szeretet sugárzott minden porcikájából, hogy Magnus korábbi álmodozásai fel sem vehették a versenyt ennek a pillanatnak a nagyon is valóságos tökéletességével. 

– Kezdjük akkor fentről és elölről – jelentette ki, aztán pajkos hangsúllyal rögtön hozzá is tette –, bár azt hiszem, ezt a bizonyos jelet egészen jól ismerem. Sőt mi több, – húzta végig mutatóujja begyét leheletfinom érintéssel a Terelő-rúna függőleges vonalán, majd áttérve a rövidebb, vízszintes vonásra, megállt azon a ponton, ahol a pulzus lüktetését érezte a szinte áttetszően fehér bőr alatt –, ez lesz az örök kedvencem. 

– Azért, mert segít a beérkező támadások hatékonyabb elkerülésében – mosolyodott el Alec, miközben, ahogy mindig, enyhén megborzongott Magnus érintésére –, vagy valami egészen más okból? 

– Ezt a képzeletére bízom, tanár úr – susogta Magnus, ahogy tekintetét nagy nehezen elszakítva szeretője csupasz nyakának érzéki látványától, a professzionalitás jegyében gyorsan lekörmölte füzetébe a hallottakat. 

– Hát elég sok minden a képzeletemre van bízva, tekintve, hogy én vagyok kettőnk közül az egyetlen, aki félmeztelen – jegyezte meg epésen Alec, s bal karját kinyújtva kicsit megrángatta Magnus selyem köntösének szegélyét.

Ő válasz helyett megragadta az alkalmat, és egyik kezét gyengéden a másik karja alá helyezve, alaposan megszemlélte a következő jelet az árnyvadász bal vállán. Igen ismert rúna révén, természetesen pontosan tudta, mit jelent, de esze ágában sem volt feladni a játékot, főleg mivel Alec annyira elbűvölően érzékeny volt minden egyes apró érintésére; szinte még hozzá sem nyúlt a tetején nagyjából kis t-betűre hajazó szimbólumhoz, mire az utolsó kunkorodó részhez ért, a fiatalember torkából alig hallható, nyüszítő hang tört fel. Magnus imádta, amikor mind a munkában, mind a magánéletében brutálisan őszinte, kemény, önfejű Alexander képes volt ennyire elengedni magát a jelenlétében. 

– Maaagnus! – Alec bosszúsnak szánt arckifejezést erőltetett magára. – Hallottad, mit mondtam az előbb? 

Magnus lehajolt, és hosszú, lassú, édes csókot nyomott a szájára. – Attól tartok, hamar kudarcba fordulna a kísérlet, ha rálépnénk arra az ösvényre – lehelte finoman, szándékosan elhúzva az utolsó szót, hogy meleg, párás lélegzete megcsiklandozza szeretője bőrét. – Egyébként pedig ne lazsáljon, Dr. Lightwood. Miféle rúna az ott a vállán? 

–„Pontosság” – sóhajtott fel megadóan Alec. – Maga se lazsáljon, Mr. Bane, írja csak le abba a híres füzetbe a definíciót: az árnyvadászok ügyesebbek, pontosabbak lesznek tőle mindenben.

– Ej, de szigorú – sóhajtott fel Magnus vidáman, de eleget tett a kérésnek, így ez a rúna is bekerült a másik mellé. Tekintete közben azért néha elkalandozott, Alexander ugyanis, önkéntelenül vagy készakarva, bal keze mutatóujjával lassan apró, láthatatlan kis köröket rajzolt a sötétlila selyem lepedő sikamlós szövetére, és ez valamiért igencsak megzavarta a koncentrálásban.

– Miért pont lila? – jött a váratlan kérdés. 

Magnus elmosolyodott. Az este hangulata, a kettejüket körülvevő nyugalom, na meg a tény, hogy végre együtt lehettek úgy, hogy semmi mással nem kellett foglalkozniuk egymáson kívül, úgy tűnt, Alecre is hatást gyakorol. Mióta a lakást többé-kevésbé közös otthonuknak tekintették, a fiatalember tett pár bátortalan kísérletet, hogy megtudakolja, miért alszanak minden este más színű ágyneműk között, de mikor Magnus lelkes és kiterjedt magyarázatba fogott a színek és kompozíciók bonyolult problémaköréről, szinte azonnal ködössé vált a tekintete, ő pedig csakis azért ugratta spártai ízlése miatt, mert imádta lecsókolni azokat a bájosan morcos fintorokat az ajkairól. 

– Látnod kellene magadat, ahogy én látlak – felelte, de közben folytatta rúna-felderítő körútját Alec izmos felkarján át (Előhívás – szúrta közbe a tulajdonos), lefelé egészen az alkarjáig (Angyali erő – sóhajtotta, behunyva a szemét). – Százszor is elképzeltem, milyen lesz… hogy itt fekszel mellettem… a fehér bőröd… a fekete rúnák… a sötétlila selyem… tökéletes. – Korábbi pozícióját feladva, lassú, ráérős mozdulattal átvetette a jobb lábát Alec dereka felett, hogy aztán lovagló ülésben kényelmesen elhelyezkedjen fölötte. Az árnyvadász szemhéja azonnal felpattant, Magnus a terelő-rúna alatt a pulzus egyre intenzívebb lüktetését észlelte, és persze rögtön muszáj volt ujjával is kitapintani a másik férfi növekvő érdeklődésének bizonyítékát. Közben tovább duruzsolt lágy, selymes hangon. 

– Százszor is megálmodtam ezt az estét. De a valóság… minden képzeletet felülmúl. – Most az árnyvadász jobb karját vette célba, a lepedők színével egyező, fényes lilára festett körmével vigyázva végigkaristolva a vállán kunkorodó jelet. A kísérlet alanyának elakadó lélegzetét hallva befelé elmosolyodott, majd ráérősen felpillantott, s enyhén megemelte a szemöldökét. 

– E-egyensúly – dadogta észbe kapva Alec. 

Magnus hümmögve nyugtázta a választ.

– Ezt a bizonyos lilát mindig erre az alkalomra tartogattam, csodálatosan kiemeli a bőröd színét, drágám. Különleges szín, pont egy ilyen kivételes estéhez illik. 

– Ugyan már, Magnus, ez csak egy szín. – Alec, látszólag beletörődve sorsába, fejét a párnára ejtve behunyt szemmel élvezte, ahogy ő háromszor egymás után végigsimította először a bicepszét díszítő bonyolult szimbólumot, aztán a jobb alkarjára rajzolt egyszerűbbnek tűnő hurkot. – Bátorság és hangtalanság. És ne nézz így rám! 

– Alexander, csukva van a szemed.

– De ha kinyitnám, vajon nem egy elborzadt tekintetű Magnusszal néznék farkasszemet? – Vakon tapogatózva megragadta a kezét, és lágyan összefűzte az ujjaikat, hogy aztán sanda pillantással kikukkantson a szempillái alól. 

Magnus elborzadt tekintettel csóválta a fejét.

Csak egy szín? Az ő kiotó-lilája? Reménytelen eset, abszolút reménytelen. Magnus imádnivalónak találta. Nem is állta meg, hogy meg ne csókolja ismét. 

Az árnyvadász szájának üdvözlő melegsége elektromos szikrákat indított el a teste különböző pontjai felé, s csak amikor Alec a nevét sóhajtotta, jutott eszébe, hogy ma este küldetése van. Egyik tenyerét szétterpesztett ujjakkal a mellkasára simítva erőnek erejével elszakította száját partnere telt ajkairól, de nem jutott messzire. Az az átkozottul vadító terelő-rúna lesz a veszte! Szájával óvatosan, lassan követte a fekete vonalat, orrát betöltötte Alec bőrének szédítő illata, s mire a rúna háromnegyedéhez ért, a nyelvével is beszállt a játékba. Érezte, hogy Alec egyik nagy tenyerével a tarkójánál fogva lágyan megtámasztja a fejét, a hajában matat, és bár ez egészen lehetetlen vállalkozásnak tűnt, még közelebb próbálja húzni magához. Mire elejétől végéig feltérképezte a jelet, mindketten vadul lihegtek. Magnus homlokát Alec homlokához döntve adott maguknak egy kis időt lehiggadni. 

– Én csak kiotó-lilának hívom ezt a színt – pihegte, és majdnem megint elvesztette nehezen visszaszerzett önuralmát, mert Alec, aki jelen pillanatban valószínűleg a saját nevét sem tudta volna felidézni, értetlenül rámeresztette a szemét, hatalmasra tágult pupillájában pedig, mint távoli csillagok ragyogása, visszatükröződött a gyertyák lángjának fénye. Magnus a tüneményesen kócos, fekete tincsek közé túrt, s tüzetes analízis alá vetve az agilitás-rúnát, rendületlenül folytatta. – A legtöbben nem is gondolnák, de Japánban nagy hagyománya van ennek a színnek, főleg Kiotóban, ezért is neveztem el így, amikor a városban kószálva, jártomban-keltemben folyton belebotlottam. A ruhák anyaga, a metró ülései, sőt, még az arashiyamai-kisvasút is lilára van pingálva. A tanár úr nagyon szótlan lett, pedig így sosem leszek rúna-szakértő! 

Alec összevont szemöldöke alól morcosan nézett rá, majd fél könyökre támaszkodott, másik kezével pedig lerángatta kínzója bal válláról a selyemköntöst. Félig elnyílt ajkai közül egy pillanatra kibukkant nyelvével csábosan megnyalta kiszáradt ajkát, s olyan hangon, amit később biztos letagad majd, hogy az ő szájából hangzott el, fél fogról odavetette a kérdéses rúna nevét. Magnus mosolyogva hagyta magát. Nem ellenkezett, de nem is segédkezett, amikor Alec íjászkodásban edzett, fürge ujjai a másik oldalon is szaggatni kezdték róla a ruhát, inkább higgadtan tovább magyarázott.

– A Heian-korszakban csak az igazán rangosak hordták ezt a színt. – Összehúzott szemmel végigmérte a nagyon is ismerős parabatai-rúnát. – Sosem értettem igazán, hogy is működik pontosan. 

– A japánok meg a lila szín kapcsolata? – Alec végre megszabadult az offenzív ruhadarabtól, s szakadt maradványait a szoba egy olyan sarkába hajította, ami jelen pillanatban egyikük számára sem létezett. 

– Nem, Alexander, hanem akárhányszor együtt vagyunk, folyton eszembe jut, hogy amikor végigsimítalak itt – egy macska hajlékonyságával azonnal le is hajolt, és nyelve hegyét végigtáncoltatta a két árnyvadász kötődését jelképező szimbólumon –, vajon Jace mit érezhet belőle? 

– Magnus! – Bár a pozíciójuk gyakorlatilag lehetetlenné tette a manővert, Alec immár barátja pizsamanadrágjától próbált megszabadulni. – Megkérhetlek, hogy amikor ágyban vagyunk, ne emlegesd Jace-t semmilyen módon, és semmilyen kontextusban? És remélem, amit az előbb kérdeztél, azt nem gondoltad komolyan! – harsogta, Magnus pedig komolyan aggódni kezdett, hogy ha még ennél is jobban elvörösödik, a végén baj lesz belőle. 

Kellemes, kék fénnyel felragyogó, hűvös tenyerét a színanalfabéta rúnamester lángoló arcára borította, bal kezével pedig csak a show kedvéért jó hangosan csettintett egyet, éhes tekintetét egy pillanatra sem szakítva el élete párjáról, mert az érzelmek sorozata, ami abban a három másodpercben suhant át Alexander arcán, mialatt megértette, hogy Magnus egyetlen gyöngysorban ül rajta, ő pedig egy szál rúnában fekszik alatta, önmagában felért egy orgazmussal. 

Egyetlen hosszú, csodálatos pillanatig megdermedve, alig is lélegezve bámulták egymást. Aztán hirtelen minden mozgásba lendült. 

A tudományos tanulmány első kutatási fázisának eredményeit tartalmazó füzet árván, elfeledve a perzsaszőnyegre hullott.


	3. Ragyogó gyöngyház

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harmadik szín a gyöngyház.

Valami belecsimpaszkodott a bal kezébe. A hideg fém és meleg bőr furán kontrasztos érintése lassan, de biztosan visszarántotta a valóságba. Fáradtságtól ködös pillantása a tenyerébe simuló, gyűrűkkel tarkított, elegáns ujjakra siklott.

Rájött, hogy a több perce tartó fel-alá járkálás miatt lihegve kapkodja a levegőt, és hirtelen szörnyen elszégyellte magát.

Razielre, ugyan mióta ömölhet belőle a szó? Mikor rúgta le sáros bakancsát? Adott vajon már üdvözlő csókot Magnusnak, vagy önző módon azonnal a napi kálváriája részleteivel kezdte untatni? 

Összekapaszkodott ujjaikon, akár egy csatornán keresztül áradt felé a meleg, a biztonság, az otthon érzése, s csak ekkor jutott el a tudatáig, hogy dideregve, démonvértől ragacsos arccal, szélfútta hajjal, reggel még fekete, mostanra inkább sárszürke árnyvadász gúnyájában csörtetett be közös hálószobájukba percekkel ezelőtt, ráadásul úgy, hogy az isten tudja, a pokol miféle bugyrából szalajtott szörnyeteg nedveitől csepegő szeráfpenge továbbra is ott lógott az oldalán. Az íjától feltehetően még az előszoba és a háló közötti úton szabadulhatott meg, bár erre is csak abból következtetett, hogy a fegyver és a tegez ismerős súlya többé nem húzta a hátát. A boszorkánymesternek természetesen a szeme sem rebbent, mióta egyetlen finom mozdulattal megállította a panaszáradatát, épp ellenkezőleg, ahogy az ágy szélére húzódva az ő kezét szorongatta, olyan volt, mintha semmi különöset nem találna abban, hogy tetőtől-talpig mocskos árnyvadász szeretője az utóbbi néhány percet azzal töltötte, hogy egyenletesen teleszórja sárral felbecsülhetetlenül drága perzsaszőnyegének minden négyzetcentiméterét. 

Alec akaratán kívül szaggatott, panaszos sóhajt eresztett a plafon felé. Semmi másra nem vágyott, mint lefeküdni Magnus mellé, szorosan, egy leheletnyi rést sem hagyva kettejük között, s engedni, hogy a másik újra meg újra beletúrjon a hajába, mert – bár eleinte pirult meg szégyenkezett miatta –, mostanra belátta, hogy egy vadászatról hazatérve, zaklatott lelkiállapotban semmi más nem tudja hatékonyabban álomba ringatni, mint a hajában matató ujjak lágy érintése. De persze erről szó sem lehet, elvégre, aki úgy fest, mintha a csatornából ugrott volna ki, annak nem jár efféle kényeztetés, legalábbis addig nem, míg…

– Elmegyek zuhanyozni – motyogta törődötten, de hiába próbált kihátrálni Magnus vonzáskörzetéből, a másik szimplán megszorította a kezét, épp csak annyira, hogy rángatás nélkül ne tudjon szabadulni. Nem mintha akart volna, de annyira zsibbadt volt a kimerültségtől, hogy nem fogta fel, mi történik. Magnus büntetésből hagyja majd itt ácsorogni, amiért összesarazta a szőnyeget? Mivel totálisan elkészült az erejével, nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem esne össze pillanatokon belül. Próbaképpen megint hátrálni igyekezett, de Magnus egyetlen édes, szeretetteljes mosoly kíséretében megállíthatatlan, mégis gyengéd erővel húzni kezdte, miközben ő is az ágy közepe felé araszolt. Alec egészen addig hagyta magát, amíg térde a lámpa halovány világosságát is a szivárvány színeiben visszatükröző, gyöngyházfényű ágyneműhöz nem ért, s ekkor rémülten visszahőkölt.

– Magnus, ne! Sajnálom a szőnyeget, és vétek lenne, ha még a lepedődet is összekoszolnám. Magnus, mit csi… unghhhh! – Ahogy tompa huppanással inkább bezuhant, semmint befeküdt az álomszerűen meleg ágyba, teljesen elszállt a maradék ellenkező kedve is, bár közben nagyjából sejtette, hogy még mindig koszról, meg szatén ágyneműkről hablatyol összefüggéstelenül, a szeráfpenge markolata meg folyamatosan böködte a bordáit.

Magnus a homloka jéghideg bőrét cirógatva begyógyított néhány karcolást, amiknek ő a létezéséről sem tudott, s ez annyira természetes, mégis olyan tökéletesen... magnuszos dolog volt, s annyira ez volt MINDEN, amire jelenleg szüksége volt, hogy a hála könnyeit úgy kellett visszapislognia a szeméből. 

– Üdv itthon – suttogta Magnus lágy hangon a fülébe. – Szép álmokat, árnyvadászom. 

Alec fagyos orra hegyét a másik tűzforrónak tűnő nyakához nyomva, egyik tenyerét pedig Magnus meztelen mellkasára fektetve labdává gömbölyödött, s szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom. Nem láthatta, hogy a másik férfi egy csuklómozdulattal levarázsolja oldaláról a vértől maszatos kardot, mutató és hüvelykujja közé csippentve kihalász kócos hajából egy eltévedt, kósza fűszálat, aztán mocsokkal, sárral mit sem törődve, egészen közel vonja magához.

– Ó, Alexander – suttogta a külvilágról immár mit sem tudó fiatalember ragacsos fürtjei közé. – Fütyülök a lepedőre, csak minden démonvadászatról biztonságban térj haza hozzám. – Utolsó csókot lehelve a sápadt arcra, egyetlen mozdulattal magukra húzta a takarót, a gyöngyházszínű szatén finom fényének ragyogását mintegy falként vonva a fiatal árnyvadász, és a nephilimek mindennapjainak kegyetlensége közé.


	4. Gyógyító sötétkék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy kis angst és hurt/comfort a végére.

Mikor belépett az intézet gyengélkedőjébe, és végigsétált a félhomályos folyosón, még semmire nem gondolt azon kívül, hogy örül, hogy végre tiszta ruha van rajta, és talán mégis igaza volt a többieknek, amikor elküldték, hogy frissüljön fel egy kicsit. Amikor azonban óvatosan benyitott azon a bizonyos ajtón, abba a bizonyos szobába, ahová alig egy napja még rettegéstől szinte félőrülten rontott be, a borzalmas, fehér ágyban fekvő Alexander láttán olyan elmondhatatlanul vegyes érzelmek rohanták meg, hogy magában hálát adott, amiért a három árnyvadász még nem vette észre a jelenlét (utóbbit nyilván annak köszönhette, hogy Jace és Izzy olyan hevesen győzködték a morcosan maga elé bámuló Alecet valamiről, hogy az már csaknem vitába fordult). 

Fogalma sem volt, mi lelte megint, azt hitte, rég túlesett az ijedtségen, főleg mivel Katarina maga biztosította róla, hogy Alec tökéletesen egészséges lesz egy-két napon belül. Magnus ebben nem is kételkedett, viszont jól ismerte a fiatalember nyakasságát, tudta, mennyire utál gyengének mutatkozni, így aztán azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Alexander pár nap múlva említésre is méltatlannak fogja titulálni ezt a kalandot, esetleg úgy tesz majd, mintha meg se történt volna, vagy ami még valószínűbb, csak legyint egyet, ha ő valamilyen formában felhozza a tegnap történteket. Magnus azonban képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből annak a pillanatnak a borzalmát, emlékek, szagok, hangok kakofóniájában tért vissza hozzá minduntalan, amikor rászánta magát, hogy behunyja a szemét. Akárhányszor elnyomta az álom, Alecet látta maga előtt eszméletlenül, vértől átitatott fekete kabátban, meg Jace halálsápadt arcát, ahogy fájdalmasan szorongatja a helyet, ahol az az átkozott parabatai rúna lüktetett az oldalán nyilvánvalóan elviselhetetlen fájdalommal. Amikor valaki megemelte a hangját a közelében, agya mindig újra lejátszotta neki a saját, előző napi kiáltásait, ahogy kurta parancsokat osztogat, Katarina jelenlétét követeli, miközben mágiája minden egyes cseppjét a gyógyításra összpontosítja. És persze akárhányszor belépett ebbe a steril, személytelen környezetbe, és megcsapta orrát a gyógyszerek szaga, nos… ez történt. Megkövülten állt, de szeme hiába üzente azt, hogy nézd, minden rendben van, az eszével képtelen volt felfogni, hogy tényleg igazat állít. 

Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, és az egyre hangosabbá váló beszélgetésre próbált összpontosítani.

– Felfogtam, Izzy! – csattant fel éppen Alexander, aki idáig csak hallgatta a másik kettő érvelését. – Tudom, hogy pihenésre van szükségem, meg hogy a mozgás csak ártana, meg a többi, bla, bla, bla… Azt viszont fel nem foghatom, hogy az ágyban heverészést miért nem folytathatom odahaza?!

Magnus szíve megdobbant, és valami elmondhatatlan, meleg, végtelenül simogató érzés töltötte be a lelkét, amikor megértette… 

– Nem is tudom, hogy bírtam több mint húsz évig ilyen ágyban aludni. A matrac kemény, mint a kő, az ágynemű szúr… 

– Na, igen, nem mindenkinek adatik meg, hogy egy extravagáns boszorkánymester kifinomult ízléssel berendezett lakásában lubickoljon a luxuságyneműk között – vigyorodott el Izzy, és Alec legnagyobb bosszúságára összeborzolta bátyja amúgy is reménytelenül kócos haját.

– Én vigyáznék a helyedben, kezdesz elpuhulni – jegyezte meg kajánul Jace. – Ha így folytatod, a végén rózsaszín unikornisos mamuszban fogunk viszontlátni a következő küldetésen. 

Magnus eleget hallott. Bosszús árnyvadász szeretője ingerült válaszát meg sem várva, elgondolkodva megkocogtatta az állát, majd, mint aki zongorapróbára készül, kinyújtóztatta hosszú ujjait, csettintett egyet, és az aznap elszenvedett minden félelme, ijedtsége ellenére muszáj volt mosolyognia Alecen, aki elakadó lélegzettel, zavartan pislogva nézett maga köré, a tiszta, hófehér, halotti lepelhez hasonlatos kórházi ágynemű helyett ugyanis hirtelen csillogó, fűzöld selyemtenger kellős közepén találta magát egy akkora ágyban, ami bálteremnek is beillett volna. 

– Magnus… – Ahogy a fiatalember első csodálkozása elmúlt, úgy foszlott le arcáról a megütközés kifejezése, amit lassan felváltott a szeretetteljes hála, és ahogy megkísérelte ülő helyzetbe tornázni magát, még egy apró, önkéntelen kuncogás is kibukott belőle, ami azon nyomban fájdalmas szisszenésnek adta át a helyét, amikor a mozdulat miatt fájdalom hasított frissen begyógyított sebébe. 

– Alec! – Magnus azonnal ott termett mellette, és minden tiltakozás ellenére gyengéden visszanyomta a párnái közé. – Te most itt maradsz fekve, amíg én kitalálom, hogy melyik szín lenne a legalkalmasabb ebbe a borzalmas gyengélkedőbe. Ez a zöld eléggé spontán ötlet volt tőlem, de attól tartok, nem az igazi. 

– Nem számít az ágynemű, ha te itt vagy velem – jelentette be halk határozottsággal a sebesült árnyvadász, s a mondat kendőzetlen őszintesége szinte kiszippantotta Magnus tüdejéből a levegőt. Senki más, csakis Alec… csakis ő tudott egyetlen szóval ilyen hatást gyakorolni rá, mert csakis neki jutott eszébe ilyeneket mondani. Nyilván alaposan be is van gyógyszerezve, az efféle érzelemdús kijelentéseket ugyanis általában csak az ő fülének tartogatta, de Magnusnak eszébe sem jutott tiltakozni, Izzy mosolyával pedig egy egész termet be lehetett volna világítani. 

– Az imént mintha még nem ezt mondtad volna – incselkedett tovább, inkább a maga kedvéért, mint bármi másért. Nem akarta, hogy Alec megneszelje, mi jár a fejében, barátja ugyanis mostanában mintha hatodik érzéket fejlesztett volna ki, pillanatok észlelni tudta, ha valamit rejtegetni akart előle, és bármilyen piszkos trükköt (értsd: boci szemű pillantások, édes csókok, ölelések, ruhadarabok alatt vándorló kezek) bevetett, hogy kiszedje belőle az igazat. – Mintha valami olyasmit hallottam volna, hogy a szent Klávé egyik legfontosabb intézményében „szúr a lepedő”. 

– Talán kicsúszott a számon valami ilyesmi – vallotta be a másik vöröslő fülcimpával. – De azt is mondtam, hogy ha itt vagy velem, ez egyáltalán nem számít. – Ezzel finoman megfogta Magnus kabátujját, és kicsit megrángatta, ő pedig azonnal lehajolt hozzá egy üdvözlő csókért.

– Na jó, félek, hogy lassan olyan információk birtokába jutnék, amikre egyáltalán nem vagyok kíváncsi, ráadásul határozottan a legjobb kezek között vagy, úgyhogy én itt most lelépek – jelentette be Jace. – Jobbulást, Alec – szorította meg búcsúzóul parabataia kezét, majd megvárta, amíg Izzy búcsúpuszit nyom testvére arcára, hogy aztán együtt léphessenek ki a szobából.

Magnus észre sem vette, hogy mereven maga elé bámul, amikor gyengéd ujjak ismét megfogták a kezét, és erőtlenül húzni kezdték. Az apró fájdalmas kis fintor kedvese arcán elég volt, hogy magához térítse, és szinte nem is lépett, de inkább odaugrott hozzá az ágyhoz. 

– Jól vagyok, Magnus. Vagyis – tette hozzá gyorsan Alec, szükségesnek érezve a kiegészítést –, jól leszek. Máris jobban érzem magam. Ha behunyom a szemem – rögtön így is tett –, és érzem magam körül a selyem érintését, olyan, mintha máris otthon lennék veled az ágyban. – Egyik szemét kinyitva, sanda oldalpillantást vetett rá, mintha azt kérdezné: Mire vársz még? 

Magnus fejcsóválva intett egyet, s kék szikrák kíséretében engedelmesen bemászott kedvese mellé, félrehajtva az immár olajzöld takarót. 

Megvárta, míg Alec óvatos mozdulatokkal az oldalához plántálja magát, s csak ekkor zárta körül gyengéd öleléssel, és temette a fekete fürtök közé az arcát. Millió gondolat cikázott a fejében, de kimondani egyiket sem akarózott. A karjaiban heverő meleg test közelsége, a nyakát csiklandozó finom szusszanások voltak a bizonyíték, hogy most már tényleg minden rendben. Mégis… mégis… 

– Ez a zöld valahogy… nem igazán alkalomhoz illő – szólalt meg egyszer csak váratlanul Alec duruzsoló, álmos hangon.

– Alkalomhoz, úgy érted, amikor félholtan fekszel mellettem? Ezt alkalomnak nevezed, Alexander?

– Nem így értettem! – fújt egyet bosszúsan az árnyvadász. – És nem vagyok félholt, ne mondj ilyeneket! Egyszerűen csak… nem az igazi… Kipróbálhatnál egy másik színt?

Magnus lemondóan sóhajtott. Igen, lebukott. Alexander túlságosan jól ismeri, de nyilvánvalóan gyenge még hozzá, hogy komolyabb konfrontációra kényszerítse, így ezen a körülményes módon próbálja elterelni a figyelmét arról… hogy alig tizenkét órája, ezen a szent napon el is veszíthette volna őt örökre… 

– Magnus? 

Érezte, hogy kezd kicsúszni a kezéből az érzelmei feletti irányítás. Tudta, hogy beszélniük kell majd erről, de azt is, hogy ennek nem most van itt az ideje. Belekapaszkodva hát az Alexander tekintetéből áradó szeretetbe, és elfogadva a felé dobott mentőövet, megszólalt:

– Na, nézd csak, ki lett hirtelen vállalkozó kedvű a színek terén? – mosolygott el, s apró önelemzés után úgy találta, nem is esett annyira nehezére. – De kérésed természetesen parancs a számomra! Valami kedves sárgára gondoltam… Napsárga, napraforgó-árnyalat, esetleg halványsárga, vagy aranyszín? Mit gondolsz? – érdeklődött, és amikor Alec arcán megjelent a félig értetlenkedő, félig elborzadt kifejezés, nevetve lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja. – Reménytelen vagy, mint mindig, hercegem – jelentette ki szeretetteljesen, és mielőtt Alec bármit reagálhatott volna, egy intéssel vidám, rikító sárga színorkánt varázsolt köréjük, ami amúgy is halálsápadt szerelmét valósággal sokkolta. 

– Nem! – Nagyra tágult szemekkel, s a sebére való tekintettel csak nagyon óvatosan, ököllel döngetni kezdte a vigyorgó boszorkánymester mellkasát. – Nem, Magnus, ez rettenetes! Úgy érzem magam, mintha egy óriás banánóceánban feküdnék. Szapulhatod az ízlésemet, vagy annak hiányát, amennyit akarod, de ezt nem… óh! 

Magnus tudta, hogy sosem fogja megunni az ámuldozó kifejezést, amit a mágiája használata képletesen szólva újra meg újra odavarázsolt Alec arcára. Miközben a fiatalember kikerekedett szemmel csodálta a sötét mélykékre változtatott selyem ágyneműt, az ő tekintete elidőzött az arcán, egészen addig és még tovább, míg lassan maga alá nem temette a kimerültség, és elaludt a karjaiban.

Sokszor eszébe jutott már, ha a kapcsolatukra gondolt, hogy mennyire… végletes ez az egész, mennyire sokféle, attól függően, honnan nézi. Alec halandó volt, igen, és a hozzá hasonlóak, akiknek egy árnyvadász élete csupán szempillantásnak tűnt az idő végtelenségében, sokszor úgy gondolták, ez egyet jelent a törékenységgel. Hogy valamire, ami ennyire mulandó, nem is érdemes időt vesztegetni. Ő viszont, annak ellenére, hogy már többször megégette magát, még több száz év tapasztalattal a háta mögött sem volt képes Alecet sebezhető halandónak látni. Mert nem volt az! Épp ellenkezőleg, ő volt az egyik legerősebb személy, akit valaha ismert, sziklaszilárd támasza lett hihetetlenül rövid idő alatt, és máris akkora helyet foglalt el az életében, hogy lassan el sem tudta képzelni, milyen lenne nélküle… 

Pedig egyszer… 

Talán egy hónap… 

Két év…

Esetleg húsz…

Szerencsés esetben ötven, vagy még egy kicsit több esztendő múlva… 

Nem lesz más választása.

**Author's Note:**

> Az első fejezet színének az aranysárgát választottam, ami igazából adta magát, mert ha már lepedők, meg színek, akkor 2x18 ébredős-jelenet. Az a rész kiradírozhatatlanul beleégette magát a fejembe, úgyhogy az aranysárga fejezet ezt a jelenetet meséli el, kicsit másképpen, és Alec szemszögéből.


End file.
